The present invention relates to fiber board panels for use in the furniture industry. More particularly, the present invention relates to a means by which fiber board panels can be made significantly stronger without significantly increasing their density. The present invention also relates to a novel mineral wool/lightweight aggregate material/cellulose fiber/binding agent composition, which can be used to manufacture high strength low density fiber board panels.
Fiber board panels are well known in the furniture industry, and are widely used as wall panels, office dividers, tackboards, chalkboards, and stoveboards, among other things. The stronger the panels are the better. At the same time, for ease of transport and installation, the less dense and lighter the panels are the better. Unfortunately, in traditional fiber board panels, strength and density have always seemed to be closely and directly related, which means that any attempt to increase the strength of a particular panel would necessarily result an increase in that panel's density, and therefore, weight.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to produce an improved fiber board panel having high strength and low density, and which is suitable for use in the furniture industry.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved process for producing high strength low density fiber board panels which are suitable for use in the furniture industry.